Obsession
by Forgive and Forget
Summary: America and England have become obsessed with..guess what? Fan fiction. Now the rest of the world literally is annoyed and decide to end this once and for all. They don't realize that this changes the two's fate as well. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

"F-Fan fiction stories?" England asked curiously, scrolling through the different categories on Fanfiction . Japan nodded and smiled lightly at the British nation.

"Yes," he rested his hands on his knees. "I know you like reading. I'm sure you'll like this website England san."

"I guess I could check them out." England replied as he closed his laptop and placed it on the side. "Though I probably won't like it."

* * *

"Bloody hell!" England began to shake the screen, staring at the text in front of him. It couldn't be, did Rose just die? It was suppose to be the Doctor who died! "Why did you die? Rose!_ Rose!_"

After creating his account like instructed from Japan, he began to scroll through different fan fiction stories. Not only Doctor Who though, he has read Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, James Bond, and even Big Bang Theory fan fiction stories (he would never admit to America that he actually liked that show).

"Hey Britain!" a cheery voice echoed across the dark room (he was too into the story that he has forgotten to turn on the lights as it got dark). "I actually remembered the time difference! Ha ha!"

"Too. Into. Story." England quickly muttered in reply and fixated his gaze back at the story. Wait, what? Did Captain Jack just do-what? Bloody hell..

"What's up dude?" America quickly peeked over the Brit's shoulder and only saw a bunch of small black text. What the hell he asked himself. "What are you reading over there?"

"Fan fiction stories. Now _shush_."

"You don't shush the hero! Let me read it!" he quickly knocked England off his chair and clicked back to the first chapter to the horror of the Brit (he didn't remember what chapter he was on). After a few moments, he asked, "What the hell is this? It's good but.."

"It's a fan fiction story. You know the show Doctor Who right? Though I doubt you even watch-"

"I love that show dude! Especially David Tennant! He's awesome!" And the minute he said those words, he probably got the most biggest hug from the Brit ever in existence. He probably would have spilled "I love you" if it weren't the fact that America out of joy lifted him up in the air.

* * *

"Fan fiction?"

"Yeah," England replied, clicking the sign up button and handed the laptop to America to fill in the fields. "You know what those are, correct?"

"Yeah I do but when did you get obsessed with something like this?"

"Japan introduced me to the website actually. I read a few and I was hooked from there."

"Cool. Okay, I just filled in all the fields. Now I just have to check my email and I can log in, right?"

England nodded. "Exactly lad. Exactly."

* * *

"Like OMG! Lily, you don't just do that to Robin!" He screeched at the screen, slamming his fists into the keyboard. The same thing happened exactly to America and now he was the one shouting at his screen. "And Ted, suck my jingle-berry!"

For the last few weeks, the two have been constantly on their phones or laptop in attempt to just check for updates or read a new story. It has obviously pissed all the nations across the globe, especially Germany who was already tired about the mess in the World Meetings. They didn't these days bother to even show up at all. It wasn't any better when they did though for it just ended up with the two huddled up in the corner fan-girling. You know, he was surprised he haven't attempted to kill himself right there on the spot.

Each of their boss weren't anymore pleased. England, the one who was always on time, failed to hand in paperwork on time, sometime not all. America, sure he was pretty goofy and lazy but he still managed to put work before play. Now, he would just simply on his phone twenty four seven and the new gossip among Congress was that the teenager phone phase was happening to the nation.

"We need this to stop." Germany shouted across the World Meeting room. Luckily, this was one of those days that the two nations stayed back to tend to their fan fiction deeds. He knew they needed a plan. "America and Britain have been at this for enough. With their whole fan fiction obsession. What is fan fiction exactly?"

"Ve~" Italy raised his arms. "It's basically like fan literature!"

"Ja, I see. Well any ideas how we can stop this?" Switzerland raised his hand and quickly, Germany pointed to him.

"Why don't we just shoot them?" he suggested, pulling out a rifle. "I will do it if you want."

"No violence unless it is absolutely necessary." Germany quickly glared at Russia. "I'm talking to you too Russia."

"Aww. Alrighty then." Russia lowered his pipe and went toward more important things like scaring Latvia.

"Any others?"

"I got one!" Hungary stood up on her two feet and pulled out a small chalkboard, writing out who knows what.

"What if we just suggested them a bunch of fan fiction stories and have them read it? Like you know, sex, gore.." _yaoi, definitely_. She thought to herself, smirking. "-until we scare them for good."

"Not a bad idea actually." Germany replied. "Ja, I think we shall go along with that plan then. Any complaints?"

"Yeah, I do!" Switzerland once again raised his hand. "I think Japan is not telling us something!" (how he does it, who knows?)

"Ve~ What is it Japan? Tell us!" Italy and the all of the nations turned their head toward the Japanese nation. He began to sweat and sink into his chair. Finally, he no longer could keep it bottled.

"I happened to be the one who got England into fan fiction stories." he chuckled softly and like the skilled yaoi ninja he was, dashed off.

"I KNEW IT!" Switzerland chased after the Japanese nation and the rest of the nations were left sitting there, not being able to comprehend what just happened within those last few seconds.

"I'm awesome. I know." Prussia smugly smiled and crossed his arms, as if he didn't realize the weird silence. "Yeah. True story."

"You're not even a nation Prusse." France said.

"YOU MEANIE!" he dashed off himself and once again, they did not just get what has just happened. But they do know one thing, time to end England and America's fan fiction obsession for good.

* * *

"So what story should we reccomend them first?" Germany asked after their lunch break which took longer than usual. Japan and Switzerland walked back, looking as if they were just in war. Prussia came back with an alcohol in his hand and awfully drunk like usual of him. It's so sad that he has seen weirder things at World Meetings before.

"Ooh!" Hungary exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "A GerIta story! How about _Ladies at the Beach?_"

"What is GerIta, Germany?" Italy asked, a pure look upon his face. Germany simply remained quiet and wanted badly to steal Prussia's beer and drain it down his throat. He couldn't explain something like that to the innocent and (apparently) a virgin Italian nation. (A/N: how the fuck is he a virgin? He dates so many women, you can't even count!) Perhaps he would just let it go.

He ignored Italy and replied to Hungary, "Very well then. Despite.." he coughed slightly into his fist. "You know?'

Hungary nodded and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll text them to read this then." she giggled slightly and after struggling with technical issues, finally sent the message to them.

"Okay then. Just got through to them."

"Ja, good job. Now we'll just wait for tomorrow." the rest of the nations nodded and they moved on to other subjects. Italy later that day unfortunately kept bugging him about what GerIta was and he soon lied through his teeth saying it was a kind of bread. He knew that Italy would believe whatever he said. It backfired on him when Italy muttered apparently of how he would like GerIta with butter, giving him a nosebleed from the thought of that.

* * *

England received a text the same day as him and America were lounged casually in his study room or unofficially fan fiction room. It was strangely from Hungary who told him to read this fan fiction story called Ladies at the Beach. He didn't pass any recommendations given to him so he convinced America to read this story with him.

_He tugged it none too nicely, eliciting a breathy moan from between Italy's open lips. Now Germany looked up, noticing the flush across Italy's toned skin._

_"Italy, the knot's not coming undone." Germany stated the obvious as he felt a flash of heat burn through him at Italy's oddly erotic, flushed face._

_"Ve~ But I still can't get them off."_

_Now Germany suppressed an unexpected need to groan. Why did this male send such heat through his veins?_

The minute the two read that, well..they weren't surprised. Not a hint of shock on their face even as they imagined the Germanic and Italian nation well *cough*. They wouldn't even be surprised if it really happened.

"That was alright I suppose." America stated after a long amount of silence.

"Not that erotic in my opinion." England shrugged and decided to favourite the story anyway. It was nicely written, just that all the erotic magazines he reads in private in comparison was nothing. I mean *cough* what?

"What do you want to do tomorrow by the way?" the western nation asked, a wide smile stretched across his face.

"We should probably head to the World Meeting. We've missed almost every day and I'm sure Germany is pretty angry at us." America nodded and took out another hamburger from his bomber jacket and stuffed it in his face.

"This is the most we have every spent time together, huh?"

"I guess..I missed.." England sighed and smiled at him. "..chilling out with you?"

America blushed a bit and rubbed his nape, trying to hide the smile. He always strangely felt happy whenever England used American terms. It made him feel more comfortable and peaceful around the Brit. Of course he would never admit that. Like ever.

"I'll take your guest room then." he added, realizing the silence. Yeah, he could read the atmosphere, who said he couldn't?

"Okay then." England pat his head and picked up his phone. "You probably want to get change and take a shower. I'll take you out to McDonalds later today."

"I thought you hated McDonald?" America smirked and leaned in close, his hands stuffed in his bomber jacket.

"I do hate it! And it's not because I'm doing this for you! I just don't want you to start complaining how my food is rubbish which it is not! That's all it is! Really!" a blush was clearly on the Brit's face but he pretended he didn't see it.

"Alright, alright." he laughed and picked up his own phone before heading toward the guest's room. He would try to come up with a solution why England was blushing but he really needed to go back to his Star Wars fan fiction story. Damn you Luke.

* * *

When the two nations arrived, they expected to see them normal as usual, picking fights with each other or with France. However, what they didn't expect was for them to still be fan girling in the corner with each other, exchanging laughs. Apparently that GerIta story wasn't enough.

"America..England.." Germany yelled across the meeting room and when he realized he was being drowned from the massive chatter, grabbed Hungary's pan from her bag and tossed it toward each of theirs heads, leaving a giant mark.

"Oww! Bloody hell!" England groaned and glared at the Germanic nation. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You don't hit heroes and their sidekicks dude! That's just uncool!"

"You two have been fan-girling with your fan fiction nonsense for hours!" he screeched, tired of their shit. "Stop with that, can you?"

America pouted, "But Craig Tyler-"

"NO! You will put away your phones and-" just then, the lunch bell rang and the nations stormed out of the meeting room as fast as that. He lowered his finger and felt his mouth droop down. The two nations laughed and followed behind, their faces staring straight at England's phone.

_"Fick..."_

**Hope you enjoyed ^_^ I hope to update sometime soon. But I also have other stories to work on as well (and not to mention my portfolio.)**

**Danke~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't have any direction for this story. I really don't...so feel free to request some situations. If I like it, I'll use it for the next chapter.**

It was the last day for the World Meeting hosted by Germany and with the two nations who decided not to arrive, again decided to discuss the issue.

"Since that didn't work, any more suggestions?" he asked, his one hand in attempt to keep his glasses up. It made him feel smarter just wearing them. Of course glasses don't always make someone smart. (*cough*America*cough*)

"How about some Franada then?" Spain suggested, a smirk upon his face. "I'm sure that'll freak America out at the least,

"I agree with Spain!" Japan quickly responded, a sweat drop on his face.

"Stop agreeing with everyone Japan." Switzerland shot back at him, a glare piercing at him. "You're your own country. You don't have to keep agreeing with everyone else."

"I don't have military power though." he replied and decided then to shut up. Switzerland simply frowned at him and looked back at Germany.

"Franada sounds good then." Germany said. "What stories should we reccomend them?"

"I have-" Hungary was about to shout but was interrupted.

"The story _Check, Mate_!" Lichtenstein interrupted, a blush on her face.

"You read yaoi?" she asked, surprised that she actually read fan fiction stories. Especially _yaoi_ ones. Lichtenstein nodded and looked away from her older brother who was currently in-between shock and killing someone. Japan quickly read the atmosphere and began to run away from the meeting room, followed by a pissed off Switzerland.

"Well then Lichtenstein, send America and Britain the link then." Germany coughed into his hand and straightened his paperwork. "Wow, we're actually done. We did everything on our agenda."

"Can I go home then?" Turkey groaned, snapping all his paperwork into his briefcase.

"I suppose we actually can." Germany stopped for a second. "I can't believe I just said that."

"We never knew this day would come." Austria pointed out. "With all your yelling and screaming."

"Me? Yelling? I'm just trying to do a favour and shut you hooligans up!"

"Kesesese ~ I'm awesome." Prussia randomly stated, clearly not understanding the atmosphere. The two quickly turned their heads toward the Prussian and back at each other before pulling out a gun and a..

"Is that a piano Austria?"

"So what? Jealous that I'm this strong?" Austria swung the giant piano at him and two began to fight. The others simply shrugged their shoulders and begin to hurry out of the room. Finally, after they were tired and out of energy, decided to call it for another day and left themselves.

The only one left standing was Canada.

"I never got to speak about this." Canada whispered to Kumajiro. "Guess I was forgotten again."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ca-never mind."

He groaned slightly and clutched his paperwork to his chest. "Why Franada.."

* * *

"I received another text. But this time it's from Lichtenstein." England raised his eyebrows as he stared at his cellphone. This time, it was a Franada fan fiction story. Whatever the bloody hell was Franada..

"Oy! America, search up the story-" he squinted his emerald eyes. "-Check, Mate. I can already tell this is another lemon."

America nodded and quickly typed in the story. Finally, he found it and quickly clicked on the title.

_Throughout the passion, Francis steadily inched them toward the bedroom. Too wrapped up in feeling, Matthew didn't realize the change in scenery until the back of his legs bumped into the bed corner. Breaking for air, both heavily panting, Matthew leaned forward to latch his lips on an unguarded ear. Lavishing the tender flesh with his tongue and nipping gently, he retracted. Purple eyes burned with lust as he gazed at Francis. "Baise moi."_

_A tidal wave broke over the Frenchman's body upon hearing that comment from the usually shy man before him. It took only a breath for both bodies to be draped on the bed, undergarments tossed unceremoniously on the floor._

_Exploration began, but the expedition was short. Neither man wanted to prolong their desire for much longer. Francis spread luxurious kisses from forehead to navel, stopping only to entice pink nipples to firmness. Traveling lower, his tongue flicked the tip of a very hard Canadian, earning an impressive moan. Both leaking erections twitched at the sound, and neither could stand much more teasing._

America simply stared shocked at the screen, as the image played in his head all too well. England wasn't all that surprised as the American though. He knew France, it was sad but he could imagine this happening. Poor..wait, who?

"Did Francis and Matthew.." America stuttered, pointing accusingly at the screen, his face pale and his lips chapped. England nodded and he didn't expect that right afterwards for the American to faint right on the wooden floor. Sighing, he lifted him up by his arms and onto his bed. Probably was quite a shock he thought to himself.

"Alfred.." England brushed his fingers through America's surprisingly silky brunette hair. He wouldn't let him hear him say his human name. It was unusual for nations to call each other their human names unless it was related to public business. He leaned and deciding he was not going to wake up anytime soon, kissed him lightly on his forehead and hurried out, a blush on his face. _I only kissed him as a brother..nothing more_ he reassured himself. Nonetheless, his heart kept beating. And always the same answer was..

Yes, correct. To fucking drink.

* * *

England woke up and the first thing he expected was to wake up in his bed. Which in fact he indeed did wake up in. The only thing he wasn't really "expecting" was the brunette to be clutching to his waist, snuggling close to his neck. His warm breath tickled the back of his throat and his strong muscular hands-wait England, stop with this rubbish! Why must you be so descriptive?

"What happened last night to me?" he asked out loud as if God would suddenly appear and give him the answer. He remembered drinking and-that explains it all. Bloody hell..

"You were drunk." God appeared before him, his beard looking a bit scraggly. A yawn escaped his lips as he blankly stared at England.

"Thanks God but I figured that out already."

"You brought me here for nothing. Thanks alot." God pouted and rolled his eyes. "Can I at least have some coffee?"

"Sure." he agreed and pointed toward his kitchen. God nodded and quickly walked out of his room. Now that he thought about it, that might have just been a hobo. He rather wished it was a hobo.

"Iggy..who was that?" America yawned and rubbed his eye with one of his hand, the other still clutched around the Brit's waist. "Is that another hobo?"

"It's just God for god sake. Can you let me go please?" he struggled a little within his grasp.

"Why? You're nice and soft and cuddly~" a small innocent smile appeared on the American's face.

"I'm not a teddy bear you wanker!"

"Well you might as well be one. You know, maybe I should get China and Japan on that idea! We would make good money..together..I'll call it Eyebear. Get it..eyebrow..eyebear.." another yawn escaped his lips and he fell asleep again. England groaned and decided he might as well not try. He let his eyelids slowly droop and soon enough, his breathing calmed evenly and he was asleep.

"That was so gay." God commented as he munched on his tuna, chicken, peanut butter, and jelly sandwich. "I did not expect that."

* * *

"America?" Canada knocked lightly on the door with a hockey stick in his hand. He thought it would be good time the two brothers hanged out again.

"Who is it?"

"It's Canada!"

"Who?"

"Matthew! You know, Matthew Williams? Your brother?" Canada shrugged and opened the door, letting himself in. He took a good look around and America walked out with a laundry basket in hand, the colour of his face draining each second.

"Want to hang out today? Play some hockey?" he lifted his hockey stick to show him.

"Sh-shouldn't you be with France woo hoo-ing." America couldn't help think of the fan fiction story whenever he looked at him. I mean, his own mother/brother/father and brother having sex? Damn, it was just too wrong.

"Woo hoo-ing?" he raised his eyebrows and lowered his hockey stick, a look of worry on his face.

"U-umm..it's nothing Mattie. I can't. Sorry dude. Laundry and later today, Sunday football." he laughed to reassure the Canadian. "Maybe next week if I'm not busy annoying Britain or anything."

"O-okay then. Au Revoir then." he hurried out of the house and questionably stared at the front door. America couldn't have really read that Franada story..could he? It was the only conclusion he could come to. Did these stories really affect them that badly? Suddenly, a thought appeared above his head and a smirk replaced his confused face. Time for Plan Canadian..

**Random Hobo is random. Well like I said in the author's note above, please request some situations. Recommendation of fan fiction stories for America and England , USUK moments, celebrity pop stars, anything! I think as I wrote this (I just wrote whatever popped in my head at the moment) have found some sort of direction but still, I would like to add some ideas from the readers in.**

**Please also remember to favourite and review! Check out my other stories as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

No one understood exactly when the Canadian nation asked for an emergency World Meeting at his place. No one really knew where it was first of all. But when they all settled down and a smirk was upon Canada's face, hell just broke loose.

"I promise I was NOT the one in your closet last week." France shouted.

"You were the one?" Canada tilted his head to the side.

"No." France muttered. "Of course not Matthew dear."

"Why did you bring us here?" Finland asked and the rest of the nations except America and England who were not invited, nodded.

"All our previous plans failed and an idea struck me that why not send them a USUK fan fiction story? That would really scare them I think."

"I think it's a good idea Matthew." Hungary smiled and pulled out her phone, a list of USUK stories appearing on the screen. "What type? A fluff..tragic..lemon?" she wiggled her eyebrow at the last part.

"Fluff I think is a good enough start." Germany replied and Canada nodded to the disappointment of the Hungarian. "What story should we send them?"

"I like the story **Diner**. I'll send them that right now." she quickly typed the story and sent America the link. "This will be so funny."

_More like a way to finally get them together_ Canada thought to himself, smirking.

"What's the story about anyway?" Lichtenstein asked. She took a peek at Switzerland and quickly stuttered, "Not like I care to read it or anything like that."

"It's just a fluffy oneshot. I reccomend it to anyone. Even yaoi haters will "aww" at it."

"Oh, okay then."

"Oh, the message got through all the way!" Hungary exclaimed.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"Yo, England. Hungary sent me some link to another fan fiction story." America grew pale just saying the word fan fiction (or is it two words). "I don't know if I can still read fan fiction stories."

"Fan fiction stories are too good to pass up. You can't skip out on it because of that Franada story." England sipped at his tea as he browsed through different stories on Fanfiction.

"I suppose you're right. Well this one is called-" he quickly peeked at his watch. "Shoot! New Big Bang Theory episode! I got to go home! See you!" America threw his coat over his shoulder and rushed out of the room, leaving the Brit hanging.

"Wonder what it was called.." England muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the computer.

* * *

After a nice 30 minute worthy of Sheldon taking care of Amy and Penny's face getting whacked by a purse, he looked back at his text message and realized he never got to read the story yet. _Diner_ he thought to himself. _Sounds girly.._

He pulled up the story on his phone and read:

_Arthur began to walk away, but a lingering feeling encompassed him. Turning back, England approached the window and blew into the glass once more. He drew a heart and knocked on the window so Alfred could turn and see. He knew he was blushing, so he averted his eyes._

_Hearing the knock, Alfred looked to his right to see a heart drawn out on the window pane. He was a bit surprised at first, but the heart Arthur drew left a warm feeling in his stomach. It was always so hard for the stuffy old man to admit to any sort of affection he had for America, so whenever he did something as small as this gesture, it managed to make Alfred very happy. Smiling brightly, America blew on the glass himself and drew a heart as well. When Arthur saw the heart, the smallest of smiles graced his lips._

_Arthur would never admit that he was actually happy, but he would admit that he was feeling a lot better than before. Waving to Alfred, he turned around and began walking back to the house. Perhaps I should do these sorts of things more often… he thought to himself, contemplating what Alfred's expression would look like if he decided to write "I love you" on the bathroom mirror for when America came home…_

The fuck...

**Sorry it is both late and short. I don't have much time to update since I'm working on my portfolio. Forgive me~**


	4. Notice

**Notice all readers**

**I reccomend you to go reread the three chapters**

**I edited them (story content, jokes, grammar, spelling, etc) a bit so please take a look**

**it hasn't changed too much though (except one part) **

**Thank you so much ^ ^**

**-Asian Hipsters**


	5. Chapter 4

"America? Open this bloody door now!" England grumbled a bit to himself before attempting again to knock at the door. Why wasn't that wanker opening the door already? He hasn't been answering his phone calls, emails, or text messages either. Normally, the American ignoring him would have been a bliss, a gift sent from the heavens, but it has changed since they became Fan Fiction buddies as America called it.

"Are you trying to talk to Alfred?" he jumped and turned around to the sweet Canadian staring at him. Oh thank god, it was only Canada.

He nodded, "Yeah but he's not answering."

"Let me try." Canada smiled lightly at him and knocked on the door lightly. "Pizza is here!"

"OH BOY! PIZZA IS HERE! SHIT! YES!" a large booming voice echoed across the mansion and England could swear he could hear a pair of wine glasses that he have bought for him for _Christmas_ break. Finally, the door whipped open and America popped out smiling with literally a bag of money in his hand.

"Oh..it's you England." the colour of his face drained. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me!"

"Have I?" America began to sweat.

_This is so much fun_ Canada thought to himself and smirked as he watched the two. Though England didn't seem to read the story the way he was acting. _Oh well,_ _this was way better. _

"Yes and I'm worried America. Not to mention pissed."

"Well don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Of course." he smiled genuinely at him. "I'm the United States of America. Come in then."

He turned to Canada, "What are you here for?"

"It's nothing Alfred. I'll see you at the next World Meeting."

"Where is it taken place?"

"China's. Well Au Revoir." the Canadian quickly dashed off leaving the two confused. America dropped the bag of money on the floor and gestured for the British nation to come inside.

"I want to show you some fan fiction stories I found online. It's a DoctorXRose one." England giddily smiled. "I support those two so much. I'm glad they got together in the end."

"No thanks. How about a movie instead?" America showed him a pile of action films that sat next to his plasma screen. "I'm not in the mood really to read. C'mon, I even have some James Bond movies in there. I know you love Daniel Craig."

"Fan fiction is our thing!" England protested, his arms crossed. "Have something happened recently America?"

"It's nothing, honestly!" he smiled at him to prove his point which only worried him more. _Maybe he hasn't been eating enough hamburgers lately _he thought_. Or perhaps McDonalds are closing down. I did hear alot of controversy about McDonalds these days. Perhaps that's why. I guess I'll go easy on him._

"Okay then. I don't mind. As long as it's a James Bond movie. I don't want to watch one of your Chuck Norris movie."

"Chuck Norris is awesome dude! He's so awesome that the doctor exclaimed that awesomeness was pouring out of her mom's vagaga when he was born."

"Please don't say things like that. Please."

* * *

"What did you want, an exploding pen?" they both stared blankly at the movie screen, popcorn the only thing between them. They have already watched this over thousand times themselves and re-watching it only was more tiresome. Not to mention it, not a word was said between the two after the vagaga joke. America, who was usually very loud and meddlesome, stayed quiet through the movie.

"America.."

"I'm going to sleep. You should leave." he stretched to reach the remote and quickly turned it off, the darkness of the room enveloping the two. Their only source of light was the moonlight that was streaming through the curtains.

"I suppose so then." England nodded and stood up. "Thanks for spending time with me though you didn't really want to."

"England-"

"It's fine. I'll keep my distance from you for now on. I don't know what's up with you but it has something to do with me. Good bye America." he walked up to the door and left the American nation alone in his mansion.

"Arthur.." he muttered.

* * *

Canada watched as the British nation disappeared, a smile upon his face. Of course it was sad to see them depart like that but it would be all worth it. He quickly flipped his phone and pressed it against his ear, giggling every few seconds. Finally, it answered:

"Who is zis?" France sipped at his wine as another one of his "ladies" brushed against his (awfully hairy) chest.

"Hello Francis."

"Matthew, why hello there dear old friend!" he laughed. "What is ze matter? Something to talk about?"

"Yes actually. It's about England and America."

"Amerique and Angleterre? Where are you?"

"At America's place."

"Want me to meet you there?"

"Just meet me at my place."

"Where is that exactly?" France pulled out a notebook and pencil from who knows where. Canada groaned. What was up with people not being able to find Canada? It's damn Canada people!

"Look, find out yourself. Au Revoir Francis." he clicked the phone. Time for some serious planning between the two brothers.

**Sorry for the lack of crackiness and how late it took to post it online. I will post a Christmas special soon so please be patient. It'll be extra long just for you readers. Feel free to give me some requests for guest stars, jokes, situations, etc. I'll appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 5

"So you brought me here to discuss Amerique and Angleterre?" France sipped at his glass of wine. The two were stretched out on Canada's front porch finally after seven hours of the Canadian trying to explain where Canada was.

"Yes, you have noticed the sexual tension between the two, non?"

"Why of course, it is too easy to see. You would have to be an idiot to not see it." _America is not the only idiot in this love situation_ Canada smirked at that thought.

"Well I witnessed that those fan fiction stories have been "affecting" how they act around each other. When I stopped by America after they sent him that Franada story, he's been acting weird around me. I realized from there that we could finally get them together."

"But it won't be easy as you zink you know. They have been struggling with their feelings for who knows how long? Even I'm not aware of ze case. Who liked the other anyway first?"

"I always thought it was England."

"I think it was ze American."

"Why America?" Canada tilted his head in confusion.

"Well.."

_"France, what is love?" France looked behind him and smiled warmly at the American nation. He was only about 10 years old but he has already grown so tall compared to other nations. He felt like a proud brother. That was probably how England felt too._

_"Well love is when two people really want to be together." he answered. "It's a wonderful and fabuleux thing."_

_"Have you ever loved someone France?" a small frown curved at France's lips and just at that question, he felt the tears corner his eyes. He smiled sadly at America and nodded._

_"Yes, I have loved someone. She was brave and fought for what she truly believed in. However, as a nation, I was forced to watch her die in a cruel way." _

_"Oh.." America muttered, regretting to ask France. "No one lasts forever, huh?"_

_"Oui my ange." France decided to ask. "Why do you ask anyway?"_

_"I-It's nothing!" America chuckled a bit too suspiciously for the French nation to swallow. _

_"You don't have to be so shy, you can tell frère ainé anything." he gestured him toward a small arm chair and placed the small nation on his lap. "I promise not to tell anyone."_

_"You really promise?"_

_"I promise my ange. If I ever break this promise, then I'll slay my neck and hope to die."_

"You're screwed."

"Shut up for a second and let me finish the story."

_"Well I think I love England."_

_France chuckled at the comment. The American nation was just so adorable. "Why of course you would love him. You are family after all. It's like my love for you, Canada, and Angleterre."_

_America nodded quietly and pushed himself off the French's lap. "Thanks.."_

_"No problem my ange. Come talk to __frère ainé anytime."_

"Did you figure out then what he meant?"

"Not until later."

_"Why are you asking me for your help?" France sipped at his wine as he stared into the cold harsh blue eyes that once looked so innocent. "You want to start a war with Angleterre?"_

_"Yes, I need this war."_

_"You will lose this war I'm afraid. I know how powerful and aggressive Angleterre is on the battlefield." _

_"I don't care. You're my older brother, you have to help me!" _

_"Tell me the real reason." _

_"Excuse me?" America narrowed his eyes at the French. _

_"You said so yourself so many times that you loved England. You wouldn't just leave like that." _

_"It's because-I don't want to be seen as his little brother anymore."_

_"Why him? You don't seem to mind calling me your __frère ainé.."_

___"It's different." America muttered quietly. "It drives me nuts knowing I'm only seen as that. I want to be seen as something bigger, something more within his eyes."_

___"What are you saying Amerique?" France widened his eyes and he somehow, he felt like he knew the exact answer on the tip of the American's tongue. _

___"You know how i said I loved him long time ago. Well, I **love** him. In that way, yes." America blushed a bit and pretended to check the time on his pocket watch. _

___"I know understand why you asked me back then." America nodded and the two simply stared in space, an awkward tension between the two. France for one, couldn't believe he haven't figured it out so long ago. Angleterre was going to be heartbroken when the American called the Revolutionary war. America, on the other hand felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He never was able to say that to anyone, not even to his brother, Canada. _

"So he loved him since he was young, huh?" Canada muttered as France just finished the story. Now he understood why America always talked about England, the way his eyes shone even as he pretended to sound annoyed at him ever since they were little. He always figured England liked America first, probably around World War 2 but no, it has been going on since 1750.

"Oui. I couldn't believe it myself when I first heard that."

"Then why haven't America ever tried to win England over or confess already?"

"I believe he has given up. After all, lack of contact between the two, then Angleterre's alliance with Japan, World War 1 and 2, and so on. Angleterre is stubborn after all and unwilling to accept anything. I wouldn't be surprised if the American has."

"But I know America still loves England, I can see it."

"The whole world can see it but them. Stubborn England and America who has already given up is going to be hard to set up. Now, tell me your plan?"

"Well it'll take involvement of the rest of the nations. But basically, we'll send fanfiction stories and trigger different emotions. It'll be like a dating sim game. If we press the right buttons, they'll be together in no time."

"I'm not totally convinced but it does sound fun and it's worth a shot. Alright then Matthew." France smiled and shook the Canadian's hand. "How about a world meeting at my place so we can discuss with the rest? I also would like to get back the Bad Touch Trio as well."

Canada nodded. "Perfect. Make it an emergency world meeting."

* * *

America sighed and stared at his empty beer bottle in his hand. Maybe he shouldn't have acted like that around England. New thing to add on the list of "What upsets Artie."

Perhaps he should go apologize. Or at least explain why he acted that way. I mean, England really had nothing to do with the way he was acting. But it would be too embarrassing to explain. _Yeah...I would just rather apologize. _

I mean, how do you explain that he acted that way because he read a story about THEM acting like sweethearts around each other. Like oh hey England, I acted like that because I was reading this story about us saying I love you to each other and being totally romantic. He would either be slapped, kicked, or even worse. _Forced to choke down one of his scones._ Damn, that was a scary thought. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed..

"England? It's America."


	7. Chapter 6

"I wanted to apologize England." America muttered over the phone, a warm blush coming to his face. "I'm sorry about that and how about I treat you a tour to the city?"

"I guess that would be nice."

"That's great. I'll come pick you up soon. So be ready!" he shouted joyfully and hanged up the phone. This would be a day England would never forget about.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell were you?" England scowled at him. It has taken the American nation nearly five hours to arrive there and it wasn't like he had to wait for an airplane like the rest of his citizens. He had a bloody private jet for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry England, please forgive me." America pleaded, his baby blue eyes shimmering at him.

"Why should I keep forgiving you? First you ignore me and then you arrive five hours later. You know what, I suddenly don't want to go." he brushed past the American, only to be taken back by a hug.

"I really am sorry England about earlier. I just..it's a long story. How about I make you dinner then? I'm sure you're tired of eating your own crap anyway."

"EXCUSE ME? Calling my food crap? Why-" America let go of England and chuckling, headed toward the kitchen, leaving the British nation to blabber more.

"And you people have no fashion! I mean, what the bloody hell is up with you American folks wearing jeans all the bloody time? Wait-" he stopped. "Where did you go?"

* * *

"Dinner is ready. Come to the kitchen Iggy!" he groaned but followed the direction of the American nation and was held back at the door. It looked like a real British dinner with roast beef, potatoes, and all the other (crappy) food English mothers made for their family. He never really had that unless he was invited to a dinner party.

"America..when did you know how to cook?"

"I knew how to cook a long time ago. I can cook almost anything really." America replied with a proud grin. "Except Indian food. Damn those Indian food. I keep blowing up the kitchen whenever I try to make curry."

"Well, thank you America." he felt himself saying, a warm blush coming to his face. It was weird for him to thank the American nation. It really was.

"You're not dressed properly though."

"This is my usual green suit.."

"No, no! You have to wear something more formal than ever that!"

"This isn't formal enough?"

"It's a military outfit! C'mon, you told me whenever you're eating at the table with a nicely prepared meal, you have to wear something formal. So I'm giving you your own advice and telling you to change! Hurry!"

* * *

"I feel awkward in this outfit." England tugged at his tuxedo pants. "Not like I don't wear tuxedos often or anything like that but with you..it feels like a-"

"A date?" America cockily grinned at him before faltering his smile. "No, don't worry, it isn't a date. I know you would never date me in a real life."

England stood there starstruck, he wasn't sure if he should agree with America or protest that it wouldn't be the case. So instead, he stood there, swallowing up the silence.

"It's okay." America reassured, trying to bring back the same cocky grin. "It was never meant to be."

"No America. It can be a reality." England pressed his lips toward the American and pushed him onto the table, the dishes crashing to the ground with a thud. Neither of them cared as they caressed each other, feeling like the world will never end.

"I love you America." England smiled sincerely at him as he released their kiss.

"I love you more England. Longer than you can ever imagine." he replied before returning to their passionate kiss, feeling as if they were two lovers finally reuniting. "And I'll keep loving you until the end."

"The same for me love."

* * *

"I thought you said this was an lemon fanfiction story. You lied to me!" Hungary protested, a pout on her face.

"Miss Hungary, please calm down." Lichtenstein replied.

"I was hoping for some smutty action but instead I get this fluffy crap! I like fluffy ones too but still, I wanted to read something more if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know but I just thought-"

"No excuses." Hungary grumbled bitterly. "Even God would be ashamed of you."

"Isn't God against homosexuality?"

"NONETHELESS!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Did I troll you guys? Ha ha I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Now to go write the next chapter of my other fanfiction story. **


	8. Chapter 7

"I wanted to apologize England." America muttered over the phone, a warm blush coming to his face. "I'm sorry about that and how about I treat you a tour to the city?"

"I guess that would be nice."

"That's great. I'll come pick you up soon. So be ready!" he shouted joyfully and hanged up the phone. This would be a day England would never forget about.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell were you?" England scowled at him. It has taken the American nation nearly five hours to arrive there and it wasn't like he had to wait for an airplane like the rest of his citizens. He had a bloody private jet for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry England, I got caught up with Call of Duty!" America flashed a heroic grin at him and pulled out the disc out of who knows where. He really didn't want to know where he took it out from.

"Call of Duty? That game?" he rolled his eyes and threw him a glare. "That's it, I'm done with you."

"Wait, I thought we could play it together! I felt sorry I abandoned you like that."

"Wasn't the 'tour to the city' your apology?"

"CALL OF DUTY. FRICKING CALL OF DUTY. I AM SORRY. It's really an addicting game. I lost track of time and I already am bad with time differences so I came here as fast I can."

"Where's your private jet then?" England peered outside the window.

"No, I swam the whole way."

_Stupid American..._

"Want to play then?" America didn't wait for an answer and quickly popped it into England's Playstation 3. "I promise you'll like it. It's the best game ever."

"F-Fine. But only because you swam the whole way." England coughed in his palm and swiftly reached for a controller and plopped himself on the couch, next to the American.

_WELCOME TO THE MATRIX_

"The fuck America?" England tilted his head in confusion and glanced at the American who he realized was just as confused as himself.

"DAMMIT! KOREA GOT TO STOP TROLLING MY GAMES!" America threw the controller against the wall despite England's protests of how he needed to stop by the game store again.

_THIS WAS NOT THE RESULT OF IM YONG SOO WHO IS AWESOME BY THE WAY DAZE. I AM THE MCP._

"There's a difference between the Matrix and Tron.." America muttered under his breath.

_WHATEVER. PREPARE TO FACE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION UNLESS YOU READ THIS DAZE AND GIVE ME A RATING. I AM PLANNING TO SELL THIS TO THE PUBLIC LATER TOO AND I HOPE PEOPLE WILL LIKE IT. I DID MY BEST WITH CODING. HACKING IS HARD AND ALL. OKAY. PEACE OUT DUDETTES! _

* * *

Earlier...

"So what is your plan mon ami?" France looked up at Canada. The emergency world meeting has been called upon quickly and since it was taken this place in Paris, France, no one had trouble finding it.

"I'm not sure to be honest.." Canada rubbed the nape of his neck and laughed nervously. "America doesn't read fanfiction stories anymore and I don't know how we'll make him read it. Maybe England but I'm not sure."

"This is useless." Hungary groaned and frowned at Lichtenstein. She was still disappointed with her about the whole non lemon USUK story. She expected more out of her as a fangirl.

"I know!" Korea raised his hand and Canada quickly pointed to him. He stood up and shouted, "How about we sneak a fanfiction story within one of America's game?"

"Which game?"

"How about that new Call of Duty game that came out?" Germany suggested. "Everyone in America is obsessed with it and I am pretty sure he didn't get the game himself yet."

"That is true, otherwise, he would have posted about it on Facebook with a bunch of exclamation points." Switzerland said. "I suppose we have our plan now."

"What type of fanfiction story though? After all, we're playing a dating sim game." France asked. "We need to evoke different emotions and we have to push the right buttons. Like a woman almost. Though we all know what button REALLY-"

"Anyway France..I suppose we should start out with something fluffy to get them started. After all, America has already read something fluffy. Now England needs to read one similar."

"Let's begin Plan USUK then!" Hungary pumped her fist in the air with a grin.

"I agree with Miss Hungary." Japan took a nerve wrecking glance at Switzerland and quickly added, "Though I also like UKUS. Dominant England and all."

"No one cares Japan. Now," she wrapped her arm around Lichtenstein. "Time for work!"


	9. NOTIFICATION

I am no longer using this account so that means, I'll stop this story series. If you wish, feel free to continue it. No need to pm me or anything. Just credit my original story.

Thank you.

-Author


	10. NEW NOTIFICATION LISTEN UP

Dear readers,

I was rereading all the reviews and the story (damn myself) and I decided to continue it on my other account: British Curry. I will rewrite the story and hopefully make it longer and more funnier. I believe my story telling has improved greatly so *claps hands* go and check my account, then wait for the first chapter! Some plot and the humour (that you guys love so much some how xD) will be changed but I promise it'll be SO much better!

Love,

The Renewing Author


	11. Updated

CHECK OUT MY NEW ACCOUNT: British Curry

I finally rewrote and published the first chapter of Obsession~


End file.
